


'Helping' Undyne study for a test

by morefishplease



Series: Comfy Fish Stories [43]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: American History, American Presidents, Cute, F/M, Studying, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morefishplease/pseuds/morefishplease
Summary: What it says in the title. Due to having originally been written and posted for a different site most of my stories' titles are just descriptions of the story, and I'm too lazy to make up meaningful titles for everything.





	'Helping' Undyne study for a test

“President Nixon was impeached for what?”

“Oh shoot,” Undyne says, rolling over to face you. “I know this one.”

“For what, then?”

“Umm…” she draws the little thinking-noise out, bites her lip. She flashes you a quick look, begging for leniency, but you smile a little smugger, shake your head. She frowns at you, rolls her eyes. “Was he the one who had the affair with the secretary or whoever?”

“No, that was Clinton.”

“Fuck!” Undyne shouts, rolling back over, burying her face in the pillow. You put the flash card back in the stack, look over at her. Her shorts have ridden up a little and you can see the hem of her cotton panties peeking out beneath, teasing you. You reach out, worm a finger up her shorts, beneath her panties. Undyne lets out a little yelp that transforms into a giggling moan as you slide your finger over her firm behind, let it rest tantalizingly close to the warm, moist pit between her thighs. When Undyne realizes what you’re doing she groans louder, wiggles her butt at you, tries to get your finger to slip closer, but you ride out the motion expertly. “You jerk,” Undyne mumbles, collapsing back into the bed. “I don’t wanna study,” she whines.

“Undyne,” you remind her patiently, “this is like, what, 25% of the grade for the entire class?”

“Yeah…”

“So you have to study,” you tell her, prodding the very edge of her lips with your finger. Undyne twitches, casts a glance back at you, eye narrowed, cheeks rosy.

“Be careful,” she growls, and you roll your eyes.

“What did Nixon get impeached for?” you ask again, and Undyne screws up her eyes, thinks hard. When she smiles it is like a flash of knives and you know she remembers.

“Watergate. Nixon did Watergate,” she tells you, and you grin at her, slip your finger down and a little to the left, send it skimming over her wet slit, nudge her clit lightly. Undyne shudders as you do and her eyes go wide and lustful. “Ngaaaah~” Undyne moans as you pull your finger back, and you wait until her eyes crack open, focus on you, then you pop your finger into your mouth, lick it lightly. There is the faintest taste of sugar and pepper there, a sweet, sharp taste, but not enough, not yet. She blows out a long, hot sigh.

“You are really not helping me study,” she tells you, wry twist of amusement driving her lips into a smile and you grin back.

“I’m just giving you an incentive,” you tell her, and she rolls her eyes.

“What’s the next card?”

“Let’s see…oh, this one’s easy. Who’s the president with the shortest term?”

“The shortest time he was in office?”

“Uh huh.”

“Hmm,” Undyne purrs, long and drawn out. She taps her chin with one long finger and you are struck by the acute realization that she knows this perfectly well but she’s going to say the wrong thing, try and get you to tease her again. You cross your arms, wait for it. “Taft?”

“Nope.” Undyne stifles a grin, flops back on the bed, arms akimbo, legs flopping open lewdly. You raise an eyebrow and she groans, rolls her eyes at you.

“Was I that obvious?” she asks and you laugh.

“I got you all figured out, fishstick.”

“Don’t be so sure, sprat,” Undyne hisses, and in a flash she has pounced on you, perched herself on top of you, locked your arms beneath hers. She grinds herself against your groin, feels your hardening erection, raises an eyebrow. “What’s that?”

You give Undyne your sharpest glare. “You need to study.”

Undyne leans down, licks up your neck, grabs your earlobe between her teeth, bites lightly. “The only thing I need,” she whispers, “is…” and as she trails off she reaches one hand down, sliding down your stomach and down into your pants. Her touch is blazing-hot and you feel yourself twitch as she grabs you firmly, pumps her hand up and down once, twice, three times, stops – you let out a little moan of longing and she laughs. “I thought I needed to study?” she asks you, voice thick with smugness, and you lean forward, kiss her deeply. Undyne melts into you, quickens the pace of her hand, and you reach down, fumble with your belt. “I knew I’d win you over,” she says, and then your pants are off and Undyne is grinding herself against your naked cock. She slips her shorts down, pulls her panties aside, and all you can see is the flash of lust in her eyes as she poises herself against you, slips down agonizingly slowly. The warmth and tightness seeps through you and it’s all you can do to hold yourself back from grabbing her hips, smacking her ass roughly, setting her bouncing on your cock. Undyne can see the desperation in your eyes and she giggles. “Fuhuhuhu! You’re not getting off that easy, punk!” you can practically taste the edge of victory in her voice. “We’re going to go nice and slow~”

 

▪ ▪ ▪

 

A few days later Undyne bounces in, proudly shows you her graded test. You raise an eyebrow at her, then wince – you’re still a little sore from that last bout of lovemaking. Undyne had ended up perching you on top of her, seizing your thighs in her hand and roughly forcing you to thrust faster when you were already exhausted. She had screamed as she came, locked her legs around your hips, forced every last drop into her, but your legs still felt like jelly.

“A C- isn’t a good grade, you know.”

“Whatever, nerd,” she says, slamming you with her well-padded hip on her way past. “Cs get degrees.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty self-explanatory. My mother actually was an APUSH teacher so I had a bit of accumulated knowledge to rely on, otherwise I'd have had no idea what to make the test about. I was a lit major and didn't pay a whole lot of attention in my other classes, I can barely remember anything from back then.
> 
> Looking at it now, I guess I did keep the whole 'fishstick' thing going for a while. I don't think it turns up a whole lot after this, though.
> 
> Chronologically this doesn't make a whole lot of sense since I'd never really given any indication that Undyne was going to university or anything, and the vision of her I'd always had never really included that, but I bent it a bit to make the request work, which I'm pretty much fine with. I think this would work better as a Teen Undyne story but that was a thing way after I'd written this.


End file.
